


Whatever you'll give me

by SA_White_Raven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: I just really wanted to write Liam/Theo with bottom!Theo and make it rough. And then I started writing and it turned to this fluff filled thing with all the feels. But of course there is smut.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Whatever you'll give me

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

Ever since they brought him back from whatever personal hell he was in underground, Theo wasn't the same. And Liam noticed. He noticed there was more fear in Theo's eyes when things happened. He seemed torn between saving his own ass and helping them. At first Liam ignored it. He thought it was just part of Theo's new plan or whatever shit the asshole was doing this time.

But then they were in the hospital, running for their lives from the hunt, and Theo shoved him into the elevator and stayed to fight. To be the bait. That was the first time Liam thought that Theo was genuinely trying to help. He tried to ignore that thought.

The second time was later that night, when they met in the school and Theo saved him from a rider. Liam told him he's going to steal a horse to get to the hunt, and noticed the flash of rage in Theo's eyes when he told him he did all this to keep him from being taken by the hunt. Not them. Not himself. Him. Liam.

The thought that Theo actually changed was there in the back of his mind for a while. They kept allowing him chances to prove himself, and he did even when he said he wouldn't. Liam was still thinking he might turn on them, but he wasn't as sure as he used to be. Then they were in the hospital again, and this time Theo pulled him into the elevator to save him from the hunters and they agreed to fight together.

When it was all finally over, they were standing in the room and watching as Theo went to where Gabe was leaning against glass doors, panting and about to die. Liam thought he was going to kill him, or torture him for what he did, but then Theo pulled up his sleeve to touch his bare arm and took his pain, allowing him to die as peacefully as the situation would allow. He cared enough to take his pain. And that was all the proof Liam needed to know Theo changed.

They were still on edge, even months later, because Monroe was still out there and recruiting more hunters. So it wasn't really quiet for the pack, but they managed. Theo found a job in a store in town - Liam couldn't get enough of how hilarious it was to watch him grumble about annoying customers - and he was staying at Derek's loft while Derek was away chasing the hunters with Scott and Argent. The pack would come over once a week for movie night, trying to get some semblance of normality in their lives.

One time, everyone conveniently had to be somewhere right after the movie, leaving Liam to help Theo with the cleanup alone. They threw away the leftover popcorn and put what was left of the drinks back in the fridge. Liam did the dishes while Theo cleaned up the rest of the livingroom. When Liam stepped out of the kitchen, Theo was curled up on the couch, the only blanket that wasn't folded draped over his legs.

"So... I should go." Liam said, scratching the back of his neck a little.

"Stay. Please?" Came Theo's soft voice. Something about the way he said it tugged at Liam's heartstrings more than it should have. He sat down next to Theo, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"Theo, are you still having nightmares?" Liam asked carefully. Theo told him a while ago what happened when he was underground and how he had nightmares about it. Theo avoided looking in his eyes and nodded slowly.

"It's ok. I have them too sometimes. It's probably nothing like what happened to you, but I keep having nightmares about the hunters. How I couldn't save Brett and Lori. Everything the hunters did. How we weren't safe anywhere. But we are safe now. And you're here now. The fact you have nightmares about what happened only shows how much you've grown and became a better person." Liam smiled, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Theo's knee and thigh.

"But it doesn't change what I did." Theo was still looking away, curled in on himself. Liam sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit up and look at him.

"No, it doesn't. But same goes for all of us. I almost killed scott. Malia killed her mother. Mason almost killed all of us when he was the beast. So much has happened and we're still here and we trust each other. And that includes you." There was a moment of silence between them where they looked into each other's eyes and suddenly Theo leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It caught Liam off guard and he froze for a moment. Theo immediately pulled back.

"Shit I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that just forget it I'm sorry it was stupid I- "

"Theo." Liam cut off Theo's rambling.

"What?"

"Shut up." And Liam pulled him back in for a proper kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and then tracing it with his tongue, asking for entrance. Theo parted his lips, meeting Liam's tongue with his own as they explored each other, hands trailing fabric covered muscles. Theo made a sound in the back of his throat when Liam's fingers twisted in his hair, and Liam wanted to hear that again so he pulled a little, not actually enough to hurt but enough for Theo to feel it. This time Theo moaned against his lips. He broke the kiss again.

"Don't do that..." He whispered, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"So what, you like it a little rough. That's nothing to be shy about." Liam smirked, this time pulling at Theo's hair hard enough so the chimera moved his head, baring his neck. Liam found his pulse point, biting the soft skin there and Theo moaned again and Liam couldn't get enough of it.

"Liam please, if you don't stop now..." Theo trailed off into a loud moan when Liam bit harshly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He didn't want to stop.

"Then what? You kissed me, so I know you want this. I can smell how turned on you are. You're probably hard as a rock by now. And I want this too. Whatever you'll give me, I want it." Liam wasn't ready to flat out state his feelings for Theo right then, but that was the closest he could do to let him know. And for that moment, it was enough.

They spent that night together then. Liam took his time learning what made Theo make those delicious sounds he couldn't get enough of. He spent over half an hour opening him up, first on his tongue and then on his fingers, until Theo was an incoherent mess spread out on the bed for him to have his way with. So he did.

It has been a couple of months later when they first said it. They were on the couch in the loft on a weekend, images running on the muted TV. Theo was riding Liam like his life depended on it and when he came, the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I love you."

There was a short moment of silence, and then Liam came, holding on to Theo and hugging him close.

"I love you too."

And then there was that night. Liam went to the loft straight after school. Theo took a while to answer the door, fresh out of the shower, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and still rubbing a towel at his hair when he opened the door and let Liam in, greeting him with a quick kiss.

"How was school?" He asked as Liam threw his backpack on the floor and went straight to the kitchen.

"Same bullshit as always. How was work?" Liam grabbed a bottle of cola from the fridge and poured some into a glass, sipping it and placing the bottle back.

"Ugh, don't get me started. Some idiot tried to reach the top shelf but was too short. I came over to help but the idiot was too persistent and half a dozen glass bottles of tomato sauce crashed to the floor. Luckily no one got harmed, but then I got into a fight with said idiot because she refused to pay for it, saying we shouldn't keep anything made of glass on high shelves. I tried telling her it was to keep it out of reach for kids, but she wouldn't listen." Theo groaned in annoyance and Liam chuckled at him.

"Customer service makes you realize there are more idiots out there than you think." Liam laughed, walking out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

"You have no idea." Theo sighed heavily, following the younger and flopping down on the bed on top of the covers. Liam placed his half empty glass on the nightstand and laid down next to Theo, throwing an arm over his torso. This was nice, just cuddling after a work/school day.

"So... I want to give you something." Liam said after a while, pulling himself up to sit against the headboard, looking away nervously.

"Yeah? What is it?" Theo smiled, sitting up as well. Liam was still looking away when he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small simple box, just a little bigger than a ring box, and handed it to Theo. The chimera raised an eyebrow at him and took it, opening it to find a key inside.

"I was just thinking... Well, Derek will be coming back eventually and you can't stay here forever and we've been dating for a while now and... And I want you in my life." Liam said slowly, biting his lip and looking at Theo finally. Theo was staring at the key in his hand, eyes wide.

"Holy shit. Yes." He said, looking up at Liam, a wide smile on his face and he surged forward, kissing him. Liam sighed in relief against his lips, pulling him closer and kissing back with passion, pouring all his love into that kiss.

"Can't wait to wake up with you every day." Theo said with a smile when they parted, carefully placing the box on the nightstand.

"Yeah? Even when you have the day off and can sleep in but I have to wake up early for school?" Liam laughed, running a hand over Theo's back, his fingers tracing invisible patterns across his skin.

"Well on those days I'll forgive you if you wake me up with a blowjob." Theo smirked at him.

"Or I could just fuck you the night before and stay inside you when we sleep. And then you'll wake up with me fucking you again." Liam's hands slid down to Theo's ass and squeezed the soft flesh. Theo moaned a little, moving until he was straddling Liam, grinding down against him.

"That sounds perfect." He breathed, leaning in to kiss Liam again. Liam raised one hand to tangle in Theo's hair, pulling slightly to move him where he wanted him. Theo moaned against his lips, hands reaching down to the hem of Liam's shirt, pulling it up and over his head and running his hands over the newly exposed skin. Liam's hips bucked up against Theo, rubbing their forming erections together and making them both moan.

"Fuck, Liam." Theo gasped, grinding down harder against him for a moment before shuffling off his lap so he could rid them both of their pants, climbing back onto his lap as soon as he was done and kissing him again. Liam pulled at his hair again, delighted by the sounds he got from Theo in return.

"The only downside is the privacy, you know. Think you can keep it quiet when I fuck you while my parents are sleeping in the next room?" Liam smirked and Theo let out a whine, obviously liking that idea.

"Think they'll notice how many times you walk around limping in the morning? See the leftover marks still healing all over your neck? Or the fading scratches down my back?" Liam continued and Theo let out another whine, louder this time, desperately moving his hips against Liam's, trying to chase his release, until Liam grabbed his hips, stilling him.

"No need to rush, Theo. We should make the most out of tonight if we'll be having to keep it short and quiet in the near future." Liam nipped at Theo's neck.

"Liam please... I really want to cum... please touch me..." Theo said, panting slightly and still trying to grind against Liam even though the werewolf was holding him tightly in place.

Liam smirked again and moved quickly, Theo barely blinked before he found himself on his back in the middle of the bed, Liam between his legs and getting rid of the last pieces of clothing on them. Liam leaned down, taking just the tip of Theo's cock into his mouth and the chimera cried out, his back arching a little and his hands fisting in the sheets at the pleasure.

"Oh god, Liam please." He moaned, resisting the urge to thrust up into Liam's hot mouth.

"And here I thought you were an atheist." Liam pulled off to say, flashing a grin at Theo before diving back in, this time taking his whole length into his mouth until he felt the tip hitting the back of his throat. He took a moment to push down his gag reflex, breathing steadily through his nose and holding Theo's hips pinned to the bed so he doesn't move and choke him.

Theo was moaning loudly, his vocabulary seemingly shrunk down to Liam's name, a few profanities and the word 'please'. He gripped the sheets tightly, probably ripping them a little, as pleasure washed over him in waves when Liam started bobbing his head, sucking on his way up and tracing his tongue against the bulging veins on the way down. Theo wasn't going to last long.

Liam reached for the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little. He circled one finger at Theo's entrance before pushing it in, his mouth still working over Theo's cock, using every trick he knew to get him to the edge faster.

He slowly moved his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one, his own cock twitching at the sound of Theo's desperate moans. He angled his fingers up a little, pushing in hard, and that was it. Theo exploded in his mouth without a warning and Liam almost choked trying to swallow everything down, his fingers still pressed against Theo's prostate, rubbing it and keeping him high on the pleasure of his orgasm.

When Theo started to soften in his mouth he finally pulled off but kept his fingers in him as he moved up to kiss him softly. Theo sighed happily against his lips, wrapping his arms around Liam's shoulders.

"I love it when you do that." Theo whispered when they parted, dropping his head against the pillow and closing his eyes.

"You also love it when I fuck you right after." Liam chuckled, kissing down Theo's jaw to his neck as he started moving his fingers again, teasing the sensitive spot.

"Christ, Liam, give me a minute." Theo gasped, throwing an arm over his face. But his legs parted further and he clenched around the fingers inside him.

"You had a minute." Liam bit his neck playfully and then added another finger. Theo moaned again, his hips bucking a little as if trying to ride the fingers inside him, his soft cock twitching and starting to fill again. Liam doubled his efforts, pressing against Theo's prostate and reaching his other hand to cradle his balls, applying just a little bit of pressure.

"Liam please..." Theo moaned, looking at him with pleading eyes as his hips bucked, desperate to get more of Liam inside him.

"Since you asked so nicely." Liam smirked, pulling out his fingers and grabbing the lube again and pouring a generous amount on his hand, pumping his cock a few times with it before lining up with Theo's entrance, pressing against the tight ring of muscle but not pushing in just yet.

"God Liam stop teasing just fuck me already." Theo whined, pushing his hips back and trying to get Liam inside him, but the werewolf didn't move, looking down at Theo with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"So demanding..." He said, tracing a hand up Theo's thigh and hip, placing a hand there and gripping tightly to hold him in place. They both knew the chimera could get out of his hold if he really wanted to. But he didn't.

"Liam please I need you to fuck me, I want you so bad right now. Want you to fuck me so hard I won't even be able to stand up. Please just wreck me until I can't remember anything but how to scream your name." Damn, Theo knew how to get Liam going. Liam growled, his eyes flashing yellow for one second and he pushed all the way in in one thrust, pressing as deep as he could and Theo cried out, his hands reaching out to hold onto Liam, his blunt nails digging into the skin on his back.

Liam gave him half a minute to adjust and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, setting a punishing pace. He growled again when he felt Theo's claws extending, digging into his back and leaving red marks down the length of skin, urging him to move faster, harder.

Theo was losing it beneath him, claws and fangs out, eyes yellow, and his moans started to sound more and more like howls. He got like this every time Liam was rough with him, pulling his wolf to the surface and Theo was ready to submit to him fully, baring his neck for him.

Liam's eyes turned yellow again when he saw the way Theo gave in and he didn't think twice before sinking his fangs into Theo's skin, marking him, only one thought crossing his mind. _Mine_.

Theo cried out again, his legs moving up and even further apart to give Liam more room and the change of position made Liam hit his prostate with every harsh thrust, turning him into a moaning mess.

"Fuck, Theo, I'm not gonna last much more." Liam panted, moving even faster, chasing the feeling of his orgasm building up. Theo made an appreciative sound, tightening his muscles around the hard length inside him. Liam reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Theo's cock, pumping it in time with his trusts.

Theo roared when he came, his muscles tightening so hard around Liam he could barely move and sending him over the edge with a deep growl. Liam gave a few shallow thrusts, riding out the waves of pleasure flowing through him and finally pulled out, flopping down on the bed next to Theo.

They laid there for a while, the room silent aside their panting breath, trying to regain composure and waiting for their heartbeats to slow back down to normal.

"So, we should get up and start packing your stuff." Liam said when he felt he could breathe normally, turning his head to look at Theo.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting up right now." Theo glared at him.

"Hey, you asked, or should I say begged, I delivered. Don't blame me for your kink of getting fucked senseless." Liam laughed, getting up to go to the bathroom and returning with a wet washcloth.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and you can rest while I make dinner. But then we're packing." Liam sat down at the edge of the bed, slowly wiping Theo's chest and abs from all the drying sweat and cum.

"Fine." Theo rolled his eyes, but then he smiled up at Liam and pulled him down for a sweet short kiss. He waited for Liam to finish cleaning him up and then snuggled a pillow, drifting off as he waited for the smell of food to wake him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
